


Repairs

by Xantall_Farwood



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Character Death, Insanity, Medical Torture, Torture, War Crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xantall_Farwood/pseuds/Xantall_Farwood
Summary: Blitzwing wasn't always crazy. He wasn't always a Decepticon but everyone changes over the coarse of war. The reasons behind them are what is important.





	

Hook cleared a path from the door to the only medical berth in the room. The examination light flooded the empty table and the normally dark examine room. For once it was spot less, cleaned to Autobot perfection. It had to be for what was going to happen. Glancing around Hook spotted a bit of energon and rust on the table. He growled low and un-spaced a cloth, cleaning it away.

Standing up in time the door slid open and a single bulky green Decepticon shoved a mostly blue and white winged Autobot into the room. The Autobot was in stasis cuffs, with a mouth guard, and wing cuffs allowing him limited to no movement.

"I didn't know he was a flyer?" Hook raised and optic ridge before walking around the Autobot who glared at him with burning white optics. Taking a hold of the mech's pale blue face plates he examined the structure. The left optic had been modified for a sniper making it appear larger than the other. "…or a sniper, interesting combination." Hook hummed to himself stepping away from the cold optics. "Get him on the table, Lugnut." He added turning around on his heels.

The bulky mech nodded and shoved the Autobot who brought his head back sharply accurately head-butting the larger Con. Turning he kicked the stumbling mech in the face plates. Lugnut fell to his skid plates leaving the door open. The Autobot dashed towards the door before a bolt of electricity when thought his systems. His optics flickered and the flyer toppled to the ground.

Hook stood holding a shock stick that sill sparked. He looked towards his still struggling comrade before kneeling over the prisoner. "You definitely earned your name, did you Blitzwing?" The Decepticon scientist hissed before jabbing the shock stick into the flyer's neck cables, again. Blitzwing let out a muffled cry before his optics flickered out.

)0(

Blitzwing woke to a sharp shock to his hip joint. Not as strong as the one that dropped him before but enough to pull him back from the pit and leave his circuits buzzing. His blue optics dialed back the light from overhead and began to focus on a shadowed figure looming over him.

"We I did preliminary scans and you just keep surprising me Autobot. A triple changer, not many of you out there is there." Hooks voice cooed patting the bots face plates.

Snarling Blitzwing tried to lunge at the scientist only to lift is back a little off the table. He pulled at his restraints as Hook removed his mouth guard. "You pit spawned piece of scrap, release me!" He yelled pulling again at the restraints.

Hook took a few steps back and shuttered his optics. He hadn't expected this short of temper from a sniper. Watching the flyer struggle he noticed one of the cables were starting to pull out from the table. Quickly grabbing a rivet gun from a set of tools he went to Blitzwing's right wing and slammed two rivets through it. The Autobot howled in pain as Hook repeated the process on the other side. Energon seeped from all four holes as Blitzwing stilled fighting back the pain.

"I did want to start with something less…" Hook twilled the rivet gun in this servo looking for a word. "…well less stressful but I can't let you escape." Depositing the tool back on the table he picked up a laser scalpel. "Now let's see here so where do we start?"

Blitzwing shuttered his optics and glared up at the Con who was mindlessly caressing his arm plating. He opened his mouth to swear again when the laser scalpel dug into his arm. He grunted in pain as the plating was cut away.

"I know…" He patted Blitzwing's helm as if trying to comfort him before going back to work. "…I could have unscrewed it but where is the fun in that." He added tossing the ragged cut metal to the side.

"Why are you doing this?" Blitzwing growled out as Hook happily started on the other arm.

The scientist looked up confused for a klik then realization crossed his face plates. "Oh that's right I'm supposed to ask you questions before I cut into you." He tapped the energon cover scalpel to his chin thinking. "Oh I know…" Running the blade softly over Blitzwing's face plates he asked; "…Do you like Pedo-rabbits?" before flicking his wrist slicing into the icy blue face plates.

Energon bubbled from the line and Hook poked the cut before moving to his leg. Wincing slightly Blitzwing tried to pull away only to pull at his pinned wings. He hissed as a slew for curses flew from his mouth.

"Oh I wouldn't move so much." Hook mumbled flicking his servos clearing off some energon. "Those rivets are in sensory nodes." He glanced up from the exposed leg wiring. "You see I like seekers and flyers." Stroking the wings near the nodes in a way that would have been pleasurable if not for the rivets he added; "All so sensitive about the wings." Energon tears burned at Blitzwing's optics as he tried to focus on the ceiling, the lights anything but Hook's heavy voice and disgusting touches.

)0(

Hook looked up when the door slid open, again. Energon streaked every part of his frame. His patient had passed out long ago but he was too interested with the workings of the triple changer to care. The Autobot was splayed open, metal and wires everywhere, nearly stripped down to his protoform.

Red optics watched as Megatron walked in his own optics observing the scene with Starscream trailing behind him. Starscream faltered as he looked around the room. His optics glistened with utter disgust. Hook glanced around and felt a little ashamed. Non-necessary pumps and part were lying on tables, energon was pooled around the table making it sticky and then Hook realized he wasn't clean anymore. Maybe he went overboard but he had never had a triple changer to study. Servos twitched as his lord walked closer. He just knew Megatron would be mad at him.

"Lord Megatron, how may I assist you?"

Megatron approached walking through the drying energon, unfazed. Starscream stayed back away from the horrific scene optics locking on the Autobot's missing wing. Reaching out the warlord grasped the triple changer's chin examining the nearly untouched faceplates. Letting go he flicked his fingers removing the energon. "Have you discovered anything interesting, Hook?"

The smaller mech jerked his head up before looking towards his energon covered data pad; thoroughly soaked and useless. He hadn't been writing down his notes but he had them all in his head. "Yes my lord but I am not sure how it would help the Decepticon cause." He stood a little straighter when Megatron nodded for him to continue.

"The triple changer has two sets of everything including secondary transformation seams. His main form is that of a flyer. Although he is swift there is a problem due to his secondary transformation sequence, of which is a heavy ballistics tank. The two work together but against one another. The armor is a heaver grade but thinner than it should be. The wings are easily removed…" He pointed to the one wing on the ground and Starscream visually paled at the sight of the wing with wires exposed and energon pooling under it.

"…unlike those of a seeker that takes extensive pressure to remove. I have removed part of his helmet and it is clear to see that he has a second face." Again he pointed to what he was talking about. Half of Blitzwing's helmet was partly opened where a visor set could be seen and a glimpse of red face plates. "There was a locking system in place to stop hit from spinning. Due to the multiple faces I would assume this one and possible all triple changers are descents of the Quintesson."

"Interesting but utterly useless to me." Megatron looked over the Autobot as Hook dipped his head. "Can you put him back together?"

Looking up questioningly Hook tipped his head. "My lord?"

"If you can put him back together I need you to test the reprogramer Starscream created. If it works we will have more air control…" Megatron said turning towards the door. "…if not use him for spare parts."

Hook bowed his head. "Of course, my lord."

)0(

It took Hook considerably longer to put Blitzwing back to get here than to take him apart. It didn't help that he had to keep sedating the Autobot that wouldn't just stay in stasis. He had completely removed both of his wings and reassembled everything but the locking for the face. He had done too much damage when removing it. Using an override command the access to Blitzwing's processor opened up.

The Autobot's face began to twitch as he began to come out of stasis again. Hook checked and secured the bot in the position next to the machine. Blue optics flickered on and looked around catching sight of Hook rushing around him.

"Decepticon scum, what are you doing now?" He growled low.

Hook stopped and looked at him. "Who me?" he asked pointing at himself.

There was a click and his face spun causing hook to watch in total amazement. "No the other idiotic Decepticon running around!" Blitzwing shouted after the red visored face settled. His face spun again to the original position. "What did you do to me?"

"Fascinating…" Hook mumbled getting up close to Blitzwing's face. "You didn't know this could happen?"

It spun again settling on the other face. "Of course I did! I just locked it out!"

"Amazing." He added before starting to connect line to the Autobot's processor.

"What are you doing?! Stop that!" The Autobot continued to yell at him while he worked and after a few kliks he stood back to look at his work. Several wires fed out of the side of his helm while most were attached to the open access ports on the top of his helm. The Autobot's face spun again to the pale blue.

"What are you doing to me?" Blitzwing asked relatively calm.

Hook tipped his head. "Well I was done studying you and lord Megatron need me to test out a machine." He smiled and patted the mech's shoulder. "You get to volunteer! Isn't that wonderful?"

"You're not all there are you?" Blitzwing asked as Hook basically pranced over to the machine.

The Decepticon looked back with a dark grin. "Oh I assure you I'm completely sane." His red optics burned brighter as his grip tightened on the lever. "But there is no guarantee that you will be." He added laughing as the machine activated.

Blitzwing's optics snapped open with as did his mouth in a silent scream. Hook stepped up looking over a screen as memories were deleted or altered.

Blitzwing could see his friends laughing when they started to turn on him attacking him and calling him a Con. Battles warped in his mind instead of aiming at a purple insignia it was a red he was looking for. Voices called out to him bots he could never forget, never really harm but now he was ready to destroy them.

The blue of his eyes began to shift darker as he remembered energon coated servos and looking down over Tracks and Hound. Bluestreak the young sniper that had been his apprentice was locked in his sights. Energon tears slid down his face plates as the images were burned into his processor.

Blitzwing found his voice as pain surged his systems again. A spark pained wail escaped his mouth and his face spun. It continued to spin as his processor was altered. Hook flinched back at the sound. He heard Autobots scream when tortured but that was nothing to this. It made his plating crawl. The machine began to smoke and there was a spark before it shorted out in to a cloud of black smoke.

Hook pulled the plug on the machine and tried clearing his intakes. The emergency vents activated pulling the smoke out of the room. He made his way over to the table and stopped. The cables were snapped and Blitzwing was gone. He snapped his head to the side trying to locate the blue and white mech. Unsub-spacing his weapon Hook prepared for an attack.

"Peek-a-boo I see you." A voice laughed manically behind him.

Hook turned to see Blitzwing but neither of his recognized faces were up. This one was solid black with a jagged red mouth and red optics. Hook backed up stumbling onto the berth. Blitzwing's optics flickered as he grabbed the scalpel Hook had used on him.

"Vhat is ze matter, Doctor?" He said laughing as he brought the tool down repeatedly into Hook's armor. Each time deeper than the last desperate on reaching his spark chamber. Blitzwing continued to laugh as energon tears ran over his face. His optics flickered in and out then settled on a deep solid red as the scientist grabbed at the flyers hand and the laughter stopped.

)0(

Ultra Magnus leaned back in his desk chair rubbing his face plates. He had wondered what had happened to Blitzwing. The mech had been a loyal solider then just showed up on the con side of the battlefield with three faces and a crazy personality. Now with the remaining cons captured and so much information coming in from the Nemesis and Decepticon facilities everything was coming in to light.

"Sir?" The question came from behind him and he turned to see Cliffjumper looking at him slightly confused.

"Yes?" He answered confused himself as to when his assistant had arrived.

"The Decepticon Blitzwing still needs to be assigned to a prison facility." Magnus took the data disk he had just been watching and held it out to Cliffjumper. "Sir?"

"Take this information to Preceptor and see if he can do anything with it."

"And the Con?" He asked taking the disk.

"Leave him here in lock-down until Percy gets to see that maybe he can help the poor bot."

**Author's Note:**

> Well what do you think? This was my take on how Blitzwing lost it. I hope you enjoyed it and I know Hook is a little strange but I took liberties because I wanted Shockwave and I remembered that he was an infiltrator on the show. So I was like kay well Soundwave could have….Wait he was created on earth. So I had to go with one of my favorite Decepticon medic/torturer.


End file.
